


I Wish

by Morganic_4653



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, Romance, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-16 23:05:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7288294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morganic_4653/pseuds/Morganic_4653
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren and Levi meet, which starts something that only one of them will get to cherish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wish

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction. I am posting it before I change my mind. I hope you like it!

I remember the first time I met him. In the small shop of a hotel. His tan fingers held a chocolate bar, but his pockets held more. He slowly slipped the candy into his hoodie pocket and a finger crept up in front of his lips. His deep green eyes shone with excitement as he silenced me with a quiet ‘shhh’. 

Maybe it was the life in his eyes that drove me to secrecy. Or maybe it was the fact that this is what I was searching for. Something or someone that would change my monotone life. So I kept my mouth shut. Until I was called down to a room where he was sitting, along with a TV that showed the scene from last night. I could hear him whispering about how the inventor of the security camera was a cheater and a disgrace to the art of stealth. I remember thinking to myself: is this really what he should be thinking about in a situation like this? And, I don’t know why, but that intrigued me. 

The lecturing of the security personnel was muted as I stared as this boy. His eyes couldn’t decide between blue or green and I was willing to bet that his chocolate hair was as soft as it looked. It didn’t look like he was sorry, even though he said so multiple times, and I couldn’t bring myself to feel sorry either. Even when my Uncle’s eyes were filled with disappointment and anger, I didn’t regret it. As we walked away with a ‘warning’ he slipped something into my back pocket. That night I transferred the scribbled phone number and name into my phone.

And to this day, I will always say that that was the day when my life truly started.

We were very different. I played it safe and stayed in my room reading and driving the speed limit. He, however, would get scrapes and bruises from trying that thing he wanted to do, or seeing that place that he told me about. I learned that he spoke in actions while I spoke in words. He was the one that got us into trouble, while I was the one that got us out of it. 

I remember the times before we fell into that rhythm when I would make excuses or try to persuade him not to do something. I stopped trying after the time I told him that it was dangerous. To which he replied with, “Dangerous? Levi, everything is going to be dangerous. We were in more danger when you were driving us here. Don’t be scared.” I remember the wild look in his eyes as he stepped closer to me. He placed one warm hand over my heart. I was so scared that he would feel the wild beating of it. “Being scared is you listening to your mind’s assumptions about what could happen. Why be thinking about all that when you could find out for yourself. Listen to this,” He tapped my chest. “Let it tell you where to go. Find things for yourself. You know that I won’t settle for reading books like you do. I want to feel what your characters feel. I want to have that.” 

I ended up jumping off that small bridge into the cool, rushing water below. All the while I was clutching onto his hand, not because I was scared, but because I didn’t want to loose him in all the madness that was us. I got to finally feel what he felt, and he finally got a partner in crime. 

After that time we became inseparable. We were the pair that you would catch running out of convenience stores after setting off the fire alarms and sprinklers. We knew the local police officers more than any seventeen-year-olds should have.

I remember when we drove out to the lake. We got high under the stars. Eren said that he bought the stuff, but I didn’t believe that for a second. We told secrets and shared embarrassing stories that we never told anyone else. His were a bit more wilder than mine, of course. 

I told him of the time I was sent to the principal's office in fifth grade for cursing out the teacher. He thought that that was very out of character for me, until I told him of my Uncle. About how he beat me until I was unconscious, how he told me it would be worst next time I came home with a bad report. I learned quickly after that that silence was always the better option. He told me about his mother, the woman he lived for. He lived for her because she gave him everything until the very last moments of her life. He never said how she died and I never asked. 

After all, he never asked about mine. 

We layed there for hours talking about the good and bad, the beautiful and the ugly. That was the first time I felt his lips on mine. The first time I felt his body heat colliding with my own. I don’t know what I was waiting for, but he was everything I wanted and more. We stumbled inside my car, all the while our tongues were locked in a dance of passion. 

This was what I was made for. I was made for him. We took up residency in the back seats. Clothes were peeled off and forgotten about, because it was only us. He took me in the back seat. And as we were lying there, my arm slung around his torso and his hugging my back, just like that time in the hotel, I couldn’t bring myself to regret it. In fact, I was so happy that I could finally touch him, feel him under my fingers. 

All my life had been a joke before he came into it, before he rescued me. I kissed him again, and as he shifted our sweaty bodies so that he was towering over me, I couldn’t help but think that we were the perfect match… but maybe that’s why we burnt out.

I know you are supposed to say goodbye to the people who have left, but I don’t want to. I don’t want to say goodbye to the person who changed my life. His life was a roller coaster. Not because of the ups and downs, but because his life was so amazing, so intense, so breathtaking, but it ended all too soon.

He was and will always be my first love, my safe place, my home. I wish I could’ve showed him things too. I wish I could’ve helped him make amends with his father for the things he did, but never spoke of. I wish I could’ve helped him get over his one fear, the one fear that he shared with me in the last days of his life. He would’ve gotten over it, if only he had more time, he could’ve showed the world just how amazing he was. Something that I was convinced if from the first time I laid eyes on him.

I wish I could’ve told him I loved him. 

But, wishes have never had a habit of getting their job done.


End file.
